L'ange devient démon causes et conséquences
by BipBip
Summary: Harry bascule...Le saint Potter devient Le démon Potter...cette fic est a première vue centrée sur Harry, mais tous les personnages ont un rôle important...(DMHG , HPTJ)
1. Epilogue

voila je commence une autre fic !!!! j'espere que vous aimerez !! S'il vous plait rewieveeeeeeeeeeez !!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Immaginez que l'ennemi le plus redouté de Voldemort devient sont plus puissant allié ? Qu'est-ce que ca changerai? Un tas de chose vous ne croyez pas ? (ce n'est pas totalement une DMHG mais...quand même !!)

Le jeune adolescent était sur dans sont lit, ses cheveux bruns venaient géner ses yeux qui étaient perdus dans l'immensité de l'univers...Sa cicatrice se manifesta par une brûlure éffroyable, tout son corps se convulsa sous son effet mais elle ne dura pas longtemps. De plus le jeune homme s'était préparé...il leva son bras pour le mettre a la hauteur de ses yeux et une marque s'y implenta, au fur et a mesur qu'elle se traçait de la fumée se libérait. Harry fit une grimace mais contint le cri qui voulait s'échapper de sa bouche fine. Il se redressa et se mit face au miroir, une brume noir envahit ses yeux verts et il sentit monter en lui une puissance extrême de magie...et il savait que ce n'était pas la magie qu'il avait apprise a Poudlard non celle-ci était beaucoup plus interessante, elle était interdite...mauvaise ce qui lui donnait encore plus de charme ! Oui il voulait ne faire qu'un avec cette magie, la dompter la maitriser, faire corps avec elle et surtout l'utiliser...Il avait un sentiment d'autorité qui s'éveillé en lui, non plus que de l'autorité, un désir de pouvoir, de tout contrôler !!!!!!!!! Il se mit debout et alla dans la cuisine. Dudley s'enpriffrait de gateau au chocolat et fusilla du regard le maigrichon qui lui faisait face !

" Qu'est-ce tu fou là ?? aller dégage !! laisse moi bouffer en paix espece de conard à lunette !!!"

Harry eut un rictus mailicieux et leva le baton de bois...Dudy regarda l'objet avec attention, la peur se dessinait dans ses yeux d'instinct il leva ses mains aussi haut qu'il aurait pu toucher le plafond !

"OK, OK Harry fait pas le con...j'm'en vais...

"Oh il n'en ai pas question tu sais que tu es mon cousin préféré Dudy ?"

L'interlocuteur avala difficilement sa salive, il tremblait désormais de tout son corps! Il avait remarqué la pronfondeur des yeux noirs de Harry...il recula encore et encore jusqu'a se plaquer contre le frigo...

"Faut pas avoir peur voyons ?!! Je veux juste m'amuser un peu, ça te soulageras !!

Harry se sentit poter par une force inconnu et une voix dans sa tete résonna.

_Vas- y Harry vas- y ! qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Tu ne te fera pas arrêter ! Même pas par ce bougre de ministère Vas-y..."_

" **Vanires** **triya**"

Dudy sentit son corps exploser de l'interieur, il s'écroula sur le sol et se mit a cracher du sang...il allait se noyé dans son propre sang...Harry enjamba le corps de son cousin et se dirigea vers la porte, il regarda une deniere fois le garçon qui gisait par terre et se mit a rire, et sortit en claquant la porte. Les Dursley se réveillèrent et découvrèrent leur fils ! Un cri de détresse se fit entendre, la tante pétunia ne pouvait plus résister et sévanouit sous le choc...


	2. changements

Chapitre 1 : changements ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Harry pénétra dans le train il s'appropria un compartiment. Quelques secondes après Hermione et Ron s'installèrent à ses côtés. Il les regarda froidement et prit Ron par le col et le balança dans le couloir puis verrouilla la porte de la cabine!

"Harry mais qu'est-ce que...."

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir, il la plaqua contre le mur et posa violemment sa main sur ca cuisse. De son autre main il tira les cheveux de la jeune fille pour immobiliser sa tête. Il colla ses levres sur les siennes et voulut mettre sa langue dans sa bouche mais elle détourna la tête, il la giffla tellement fort que sa joue vira au rouge, violet. Pendant ce temps Ron essayait de défonser la porte mais il n'y arrivait pas.

"Aider moi Bordel !!! hurla-t-il"

Harry toucha la lingerie fine de la Gryffondor et commença a l'enlever. Ron criait encore plus et frapper la porte a tout rompre soudain une autre voix se fit entendre:

"Pourquoi tu gueule comme ça la belette ??"

"Ferme là Malfoy c'est pas le moment !!!"

"Porquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? La sang de bourbe est entrain d'emballer Saint Potter et toi tu souffres ?"

"Il est entrain de la violer espece de con !!!!!!!!"

Makfoy le regarda avec un air sarcastique, il croyait qu'ils lui faisaient une farce mais quand il regarda à travers la porte il s'apperçut que Potter était entrain d'abuser de la sang de bourbe !

"Et ça doit me faire quoi ? il a cas profiter, il a raison depuis le temps !!!!"

"Tu me dégoutes !!!"

Un cri perçant les firent sursauter, les yeux de Harry changèrent d'un seul coup il avait les yeux noir et souriait ! oui il souriait! Hermione se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait mais elle sentit quelque chose de dure entre ses jambes et c'est pour ça qu'elle cria de nouveau! Drago ne trouvait pas ça du tout normal, il prit de l'élan et fonça dans la porte...elle ne scilla pas d'un poil, il empoigna sa baguette et jetta un sort si puissant que les verres se briserent en morceaux et la bois se fentit en deux. Il poussa violemment Harry et à se contact il ressentit quelque chose de bizarre, mais il connaissait se sentiment il avait ressentit avec son père pendant tellement d'années qu'il sut que le balafré avait rejoint Voldemort mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi !! surtout lui son pire ennemi il ne comprenait plus rien. Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda du regard si elle aller bien mais elle lui jeta un regard froid et indifférent. Cela lui un peu mal mais son regard resta d'acier et la jeune fille passa devant lui pour rejoindre Ron.

Drago sentit tout d'un coup son corps s'écraser, il comprit alors que Harry lui avait lancé un sort . Il s'approcha du blond qui tomba par terre et commença a lui donner des coup de pied de plus plus fort ! Le Serpentard essaya de crier à l'aide mais son souffle était coupé il n'arrivait plus à respirer et se tête lui tourner danregeusement et du sang coulait le long de sa bouche. Le brun lui donna un dernier coup et le blond s'évanouit...Hermionne se décida enfin de bloquer son ami...ce fut la surprise et il ne put l'éviter son corps se raidit et il tomba les mains croisées sur son torse. Elle se dirigea vers l'adolescent à terre et murmurra quelque chose, les blessures s'éffacèrent mais il restait inconscient surement dû au choc. Ron lui fit signe de venir avec lui mais elle voulut rester avec Drago, c'était son ennemi mais il l'avait aider elle lui devait bien ça, même si elle savait qu'à son réveil il lui balancerait des jurons!

Ron et un autre élève de Serdaigle évacuèrent Harry et l'emmenèrent dans le compartiment des professeurs. Le Rouquin expliqua ce qui s'était passé et McGonagall ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de mépris ! oui McGonagall méprisait Harry Potter...Après ils repartirent dans une cabine, Ron avait promis de laisser Hermione seule avec Drago.

Quand celui ci se réveilla il fit la moue...certes les blessures n'étaient plus mais la douleur elle était bien présente. Il vit la jeune fille et lui jeta un regard noir :

"Pourquoi tu es là toi ?"

" T'allais pas rester seul ! et de toute façon je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça !"

"Ah ouais ben alors pourquoi tu es restée ? aller sors de là j'ai pas besoin de toi !!"

Il se releva et tomba a genoux ses blessures le faisait souffrir, elle s'avança rapidement mais il la fusilla du regard

"Me touche pas avec tes sales pates de sang impur!!!!"

"Je te touche pas mais je reste ! Démerde toi !"

"Pourquoi tu restes ?"

"Si tu aurais un peu de cervelle tu aurais pu déduire qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans les autres cabines !!"

Il se remit sur la banquette avec mal et s'alonga en regardant le ciel défiler à travers la fenetre ! Hermione s'allongea aussi et prit ses genoux dans ses main pour les plaquer contre sa poitrine...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand le train s'arreta, les portes furent bloquées et les élèves ne purent sortir. Drago se leva, sa douleur sétait calmée et il frappait la porte avec rage, il se retourna et regarda Hermione qui souriait.

"Pourquoi tu sourit espèce de sang de bourbe !!??"

"Parce que tu es bête !"

"Quoi...?

"Franchement, réfléchis !!! Les professeurs sont entrain d'évacuer Harry et ils ne veulent surement pas que les aures élèves le voit !"

Il ne répondit pas et essaya de voir ce qui se passait mais il ne vit rien. Quelques secondes plus tard les portes se débloquèrent.

"Je suppose que tu ne veux pas de mon aide?"

"Tu suppose bien Granger !!"

"Tant mieux parce que ça aurait froissé ta réputation et la mienne !"

"La tienne ??? Parce que t'as une réputation?"

Elle le tua du regard et sortit de la cabine pour rejoindre Ron et enfin se rendre a Poudlard. Drago lui faillit se casser la figure quand il descendit les marches du train mais repris vite toute sa prestence et son assurance! Ron fut appelé par le professeur McGonagall et laissa Hermione qui alla dans la grande salle attendre son retour...elle en profita pour penser à Harry...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr Weasley, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous parler..."

Il regarda Minerva tout en continuant de marcher.

"C'est à cause de Harry n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh il n'y a pas que ça mais ouis c'est en partie à cause de Mr Potter !"

Ils s'arretèrent devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur et la femme murmura:

"phoenix"

L'escalier en colimaçon apparut et le professeur poussa Ron. Il se retrouva dans le bureau du vieil homme à la barbe argentée qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Mr.Weasley vous avez surement une idée de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici?"

"Oui..."

"Très bien donc je n'irai pas par quatre chemins; votre ami, Mr. Potter nous a trahit, il a rejoint Voldemort"

Un sentiment de haine s'installa en lui et il ne put contenir sa colère.

"C'EST TOUT BONNEMENT IMPOSSIBLE !!!!!!!!!! IL N'AURAIT JAMAIS FAIT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE !!!!!!!! IL DETESTE VOLDEMORT C'EST L'ETRE QUI A TUE SES PARENTS !!!!! C'EST COMPLETEMENT ABSURDE !!!!!!!!! IL L'A TOUJOURS COMBATTU !!!!! IL LE DETESTE !!!!!!!!"

"Dans ce cas expliquez-moi son attitude envers Mlle Granger qui plus est, est votre amie et la sienne?"

Ron baissa les yeux et réalisa que Dumbledore visait juste. Pourquoi Harry aurait-il tenté de violer leur amie? Il n'orai jamais osé faire ça !!

"Je...je...oui vous avez raison, le Harry que l'on connait n'aurait jamais fait ça !"

"Oui je le sais, et savoir qu'il a rejoint les troupes du lord me fait vraiment mal et peur...oui peur car il connait les plan de l'ordre !! Et pourrait dilvulguer des tas de choses...c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai en partie appelé ! Je vais expédier Mr Potter de l'odre et on va changer de cachette...je vous tiendrez au courant en temps et en heure, je ne veux pas tout vous dire car Harry pratique l'oculmancie et il pourrait bien vous souttirer des informations primordiales!"

Le rouquin hocha affirmativement la tête et le professeur continu son discours

"De plus je dois vous écarter de lui car il représente une grande menace pour vous ! J'ai donc décidé d'échanger les places pendant toute cette année qui est votre 6eme à Poudlard!"

Ron ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire Dumbledore par "échanger les places" et demanda d'un air ignorant :

"Echanger les places, c'est-à-dire?"

"Vous allez sûrement m'en vouloir mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre..."

Ron le regarda, les sourcils levés et le vieil homme continua.

"Oui Drago et Harry vont échanger leur place; Harry va aller à Serpentard et Drago Malfoy ira à Gryffondor! Je veux que vous le surveillez et me disiez si il est digne de confiance pour qu'in intègre l'Ordre au plus vite..."

Au nom de Malfoy Ron fut attéré, il allait incorporé peut-être l'odre et devait "devenir" un Gryffondor pendant toute une année mais c'était quoi ce délire ??

"Que dites-vous ??? La foui...Malfoy va devoir venir à Gryffondor et éventuellement faire partie de l'Ordre?? Mais c'est inimaginable !!! C'est totalement idiot !!! Et vous cryez que je vais accepter ça ?? C'est un fils de mangemort il est déstiné à le devenir lui aussi si ce n'é déjà fait !!!!"

"Ne parlez pas trop vite, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses Mr.Weasley vous en avez la preuve avec votre ami..."

"Mais! mais! C'est Drago Malfoy ! Et qui vous dit qu'il acceptera ??"

"C'est déjà réglé!"

"Quoi ?????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous plaisantez !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais qu'est-ce...je ne comprends plus rien !"

"Bon je vous ai tout dit, vous pouvez disposez et aller retrouver votre amie et lui dire tout ce que je vous ai affirmé, je sais qu'elle ne sera pas très d'accord mais elle ne peut rien changer tout comme vous car tout est déjà réglé!!"

"Et Harry où est-il?"

"A l'infirmerie, il est toujours figé !!"

"Bien je vous laisse"

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la grande salle l'air pensif. Quand il s'assit aux côtés de Hermione il lui raconta tout et elle fut ahurrie !!! ( et bien sûr elle était vraiment dégoutée pour Harry...elle le m"prisait de tout son être a présent)

"Mais c'est Malfoy !!!!! c'est impossible !!! Dumbledore veut notre mort !!! toute une année avec lui !!!! et en plus il doit rejoindre l'orde !!! Mais c'est affreux!!!"

"C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé mais on ne peut rien n'y faire! Il faudra vivre avec ! et ça ne me réjouit guère !! Avec la fouine !!"

"Plutôt mourir!!!"

Soudain le silence se fit et Dumbledore commença son long disours de bien venu aux première années. Après la répartition le repas put débuter! Les deux Gryffondores mangèrent lentement comme pour savourer leur dernier repas "tranquille". A la fin de celui-ci le directeur ce leva à nouveau et annonça d'une voix ferme :

"Pour renforcer le rapprochement des maisons, nous allons échanger de places ! C'est-à-dire qu'un élève de chaque maison devra aller dans l'autre maison qui lui a été choisi"

Ils y eurent des "OOOOOOOOOh" d'étonnement.

"J'appelle Julia Hanson de la maison Serdaigle à rejoindre ses camarades de Pouffsouffle !"

Les garçons, sifflèrent à la vue de la jeune fille et paréssaient à l'idée de passer toute una année en sa présence.

Un garçon de Pouffsouffle alla à Serdaigle et le moment fut venut aux Gryffondor! Ron et Hermione sentirent leur estomac se contracter.

"Drago Malfoy ira à Gryffondor"

Tous les Serpentard le regardèrent avec un air de soutient comme si il allait affronter la mort...(c'est pas pour dire mais c'est proche lol) et il se retourna pour aller vers la table qui lui était destinée.

"Harry Potter ira à Serpentard" finit Dumbledore.

Il y eut des plaintes venues des verts argents mais une fille leur expliqua se qui c'était passé dans le train et ils retrouvèrebt tous le sourire sauf Pansy qui n'adméttait pas que son cher Draguichounet soit avec ces idiots de Gryffondors !

Il s'appuya contre la table et dévisagea le rouquin et Hermione qui lui rendirent un regard plus que meurtrier il s'assit loin d'eux en estimant qu'il ne voulait pas être contaminé...et être atteint du virus WeaslGrang !

_**Je trouve que cette anée ne va pas être une partie de plaisir ...**pensées Hermione_

_**Et merde pourquoi cette fouine? Fait chier! Je vais le surveiller, faut pas qu'il fasse de conneries où sinon je le tue...**pensées de Ron_

_**Génial ! Une année avec ce bouffon et cette pute !! Je vais m'amuser un peu, ça me changera les idées...Pauvres Gryffondors...**pensées de Drago_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Alors c'est bien ???


	3. La guerre déclarée

Voilou chap 2 !!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap 2 : La guerre déclarée...

Après le dîner, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la tour Gryffondor sans faire attention à Drago! Ils s'en moquaient un peu à vrai dire il avait qu'à se débrouiller ! Mais arrivés devant le portrait la grosse femme, elle ne les laissa pas entrer!

"EH ho !!! Laissez-nous entrer on est de Gryffondor"

"Je le sais ! vous avez le bon mot de passe mais Mr Dumbledore m'a demandait de ne pas vous ouvrir si vous n'êtes pas accompagnés d'un certain Drago Malfoy !"

"Quelqu'un à parler de moi ? dit il l'air surpris, Mais que je suis bête tout le monde parle de moi !!"

"C'est ça !!! et puis quoi encore, tu veux qu'on te baise les pieds ? rétorqua Hermione.

"Tiens c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça ! Mais pas par toi Granger tu risquerrai de me souiller ...A ma pauvre! Ma pauvre ? mais quesque je dis là !! J'men fou de toi ! Tu sais si tu aurait été plus canon, j't'aurais fais l'honneur d'être baisée par moi !!! "

"PLAK !!!!!!!" Le bruit résonna dans tout le chateau mais qu'est-ci qui a bien pu se passer ?

Hermione s'était jeter sur Drago le faisant tomber par terre...

"Je vais te souiller tu va voir !!! tellement qu'on pourra plus te considérer comme un sang pur sale gosse de riche !! Tu te crois beau, fort intelligent mais tu n'es rien de plus que...qu'une MERDE !!!"

Elle se sentit projeter en arrière, Ron l'avait aggripé par sa robe de sorciere. Quand son visage fut a la hauteur du sien il la lacha et lui marmonna au creu de son oreille :

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends Mione ? Tu disais toi même qu'il n'en valait pas la peine !!! Pourquoi tu te conduis comme ça ? Fais pas attention a ce qu'il dit tu vois bien que c'est un plouk !"

Elle jeta un regard si noir au Serpentard qu'on aurait pu remmettre en cause le choix du choixpeau magique.

Le blond était toujours sur le sol et était déconcerté par les gestes et les paroles de la jeune fille...pourquoi avait-elle agit ainsi? Okay elle le détestait mais Granger n'aimait pas la violence alors pourquoi ?

"JE VAIS LE FAIRE SOUFFRIR COMME IL ME FAIT SOUFFRIR !!! REGARDE LE !!! IL M'ENERVE AU PLUS AU POINT !!! JE ...JE VAIS L...."

"SSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Le tableau de la grosse dame avait aboyait si fort que les trois adolescents sursautèrent !

"Je ne veux pas de bagarre devant moi ! Aller près d'un autre tableau si ça vous chante !! mais je ne vous laisserai pas rentrer tant que vous n'êtes pas calmer !! Et je suis outrée par votre conduite ma chère une jeune fille de votre rang ne devrai pas s'emporter pour si..."

"Je suis désolée, laissez nous entrer maintenant s'il vous plait..." Elle avait pris un ton faussement calme et cela se sentait. Le tableau coulissa pour laisser passer les trois jeunes gens. Hermione entra avec brutalité et alla se prendre un livre pour s'enfuir au delà du monde...là où tout ce qu'elle veut voir, toucher,entendre, sentir et gouter existe...elle vivait à 100 chaque situation de son livre. Elle éprouver ce que les personnage pouvait ressentir...Bien sûr elle dévorait les livre de magie, d'histoire pour élargir sa culture mais quand elle se sentait mal elle s'abandonnait a des livres écrits par des moldus. Celui qu'elle tenait dans ses mains était : La louve et l'enfant de Henri Loevenbruk.

Ron proposa son aide à Drago bien qu'il sut que cela n'aurait servi à rien ! Mais ! tout au contraire le jeune Malfoy attrapa le bras du rouquin pour se relever! Pourtant il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait accepté son aide alors il déclara vivement :

"Ah enfin ! j'me demandais quand tu allais me relever ! Je suis désolé aujourd'hui je n'ai pas d'argent je ne peux donc pas te récompenser...mais c'est pas grave de toute façon tu n'est qu'un Weasley tu te contentera de ma bonne foi !"

Sur ces mots il entra à son tour dans la tour suivi de Ron.

Drago regarda la salle commune elle était assez spatieuse et qu'est-ce qui faisait bon ! Dans celle de Serpentard l'atmosphere n'était pas très chaleureuse et le froid régnait ! Là c'était tout le contraire ...

Quand il vut Hermione sur le canapé il ne put s'empêcher de venir la faire chier !! Il en avait envie plus que tout...il ne comprenait pas pourquoi!!. Il s'assit à ses côtés, elle ne bougea pas! Il arracha le livre de ses mains et le jeta par dessus la table. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui, elle vit son sourire au coin mais soutenait son regard.

"Un livre moldu en plus ! Ah tu l'es déjà assez comme ça tu crois pas ???!!"

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à le fixer. Lui commençait à être troubler il ne comprenait rien à son attitude...tout à l'heure elle avait faillit le tuer et là elle ne faisait rien vraiment bizarre...Drago ne put s'empêcher de la provoquer une dernière fois, il se leva ramassa le livre et le jeta dans le feu brûlant de la cheminée! Elle se leva à son tour se posta devant lui, ses yeux étaient marrons certes, mais il passaient par de nombreuse couleurs; couleur miel, chocolat et autour de la pupille des éclats noirs qui assombrissait son regard. Elle fit un mouvement de la main mais il fut retenu sèchement par la main du jeune homme. Prise de stupéfaction par l'habileté de son ennemi, elle extirpa son bras de l'éteau...

"Ne t'avises plus d'essayer quoi que ce soit de ce genre!!!! Les sang de bourbe non aucun droit !!!" Il la regarda de nouveau et eut un autre sourire, peu après Hermione se retrouva étalée par terre, elle se redressa aussitôt et se rua sur le jeune blond. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre...Hermione sur Drago, commença à le giffler...Ron lui avait essyé de s'interposer mais il vit dans les yeux de sont amie qu'il ne devait rien tenter et se retira en spectateur...

"Les sang de bourbe ont les mêmes droits que toi ! Alors si je veux faire ça je le fait !"

Elle lui donna un coup de poing mais il riposta et la fit basculer sur le côté, à présent il était en position de force mais cela arranger la jeune fille...

"Et là que va tu faire ?"

Il lacha un juron incompréhensible, et sentit le corps de Hermione se détacher du sien. La douleur était telle, qu'il avait l'impression de voir des étoiles en surnombre. Il roula sur lui même et quelque chose le stoppa net. Il entendit des fous rires, il tourna la tête et la majorité des Gryffondor le regardait se tenir les valseuses...il ne se releva pas mais foudroya Hermione qui lui souriait. Après quelque seconde il la vit se diriger vers le dortoire de droite surement celui des filles...il ne pourra pas se venger avant demain.

Une fois ses esprits revenus il se mit debout et traversa la pièce sans ménagement, bousculant celui qui aurait le malheur d'être en travers de son chemin. Il monta les escaliers de gauche et se trouva dans le dortoire, il aperçut que ses affaires étaient disposées sur un lit près de la fenêtre. Il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le bleu de la nuit étoilée...il revint à lui et s'assit sur son soit disant lit mais c'était celui de Potter..."Potter...Potter...Potter..." peu à peu il s'isola dans ses pensées...

_**Pourquoi Potter a-t-il rejoind le Lord ? Je ne comprends pas...Lui mangemort mais c'est impossible !! Pourtant il ne faisait pas semblant avec Granger et la sensation que j'ai eut dans le train, c'est la même sensation quand je croise mon père, c'est sûr il est mangemort mais pourquoi?? C'est totalement contradictoire !! ...Peut-être que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l' a poussé...il n'aurait pas agit comme ça de son plein gré !! Peut-être a-t-il était soumit au sort de l'Imperium, mais ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il avait donné dans le train, il avait tenté de violer Granger...!!**_

Sur ces pensées il s'endormit dans le lit de son pire enemi...

Ron vint à son tour se coucher quelque minutes après le blond, il le regarda et se perdit dans ses pensées...

_**Si Dumbledore m'a demander de te surveiller c'est pas pour rien ! Mais il n'aurait pas pour but de t'introduire dans l'Ordre si il ne c'était pas passé quelque chose !! Et je trouverait ce que c'est...oui je trouverais...**_

Il sombra dans un sommeil profond (et éternel comme la belle eu bois dormant il attent que sa bien aimée lui donne un baiser mais qui est-ce??? Ah...ah... mdrrrrrrrrr)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermionne se réveilla vers 5h30...et elle ne réussit pas à se rendormir...elle alla donc dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau du robinet et plaça ses mains au-dessous, au contact de l'eau froide, son corps frissonna...En un mouvement toute l'eau qui se trouvait dans ses mains alla claquer son visage. Elle prit une serviette pour s'essuyer, redressa sa tête pour se voir dans le reflet du miroir et vit avec horreur Harry qui posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle sentit le contact de celle-ci , si froide...elle en eut peur et se retourna systématiquement pour faire face au mangemort, il n'était plus là...ou peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais était là...Hermione sentit la peur montait en elle, la confusion devint plus forte et la jeune fille descendit dans la salle commune. Elle prit un fauteuil et couvra ses jambes de sa nuisette blanche. Elle engouffra son regard dans le rouge flamboyant du feu...le mouvement des flammes et la couleur de celles-ci l'hypnotisaient elle se détachait peu à peu de la réalité...Soudain elle entendit une voix, elle était forte et semblait irréelle...pourtant elle la reconnut c'était celle de Harry...

_**"Hermione, pas la peine de lutter...tu ne peux pas, je suis trop fort...laisse moi pénétrer dans ton esprit ! Tu n'as rien a cacher surtout à moi ...même si tu le voudrais tu ne le pourrais pas ...je suis puissant maintenant..."**_

Sa tête lui fit mal et elle s'écroula ...et se mit à crier:

"NOOOOOOON HAAAARYYYYYY FAIS PAS CAAAAAA !!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOON"

_**"Ca ne sert à rien de crier ! C'e n'est pas comme ça que tu m'arreteras...merci j'ai eu les informations que je voulais...Alors comme ça tu aimes Steeve floren?(élève de Serdaigle de 6°année) Tu n'as aucune chance ma pauvre ...il n'y a que moi qui veuille de toi...Alors fais attention si tu rodes et que je te trouve je n'hésiterai pas, et personne ne sera là pour t'aider cette fois!!! AH AH AH AH AH AH AH !!!!!"**_

Elle sortit de son état comateux et se releva, elle sentit un liquide couler de son oreille. Elle plaqua systématiquement sa main dessus et quand elle la regarda, elle vit avec horreur du sang. Elle n'avait rien sentit jusqu'a présent mais un sifflement aigue perça son timpan, la douleur était si intense qu'elle ne put crier et s'éffondra sur le sol les yeux a demi-clos...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Serpentard n'avait pas dormi beaucoup, il était réveillé depuis une bonne heure maintenant et décida d'aller se réchauffer au près du feu, mais quelque chose l'en dissuada et il resta dans les escalier pour observer la scène. Granger était tombée à terre et à présent elle criait, on aurait di qu'elle rêvait mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela, elle était consciente mais quelque chose la retenait...Soudain il la vit se relever, elle saignait...et retomba lourdement. Là il sut qu'elle n'allait pas bien...Il vint la voir, ses yeux étaient fermés...Il ne savait pas quoi faire: Dans un premier temps il voulut aller réveiller Weasley mais il se résigna...il resta planté devant le corps inerte de la jeune fille.**_ Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? j'vais pas l'aider quand même...? Vu ce qu'elle m'a fait je peux la laisser pourrir ici !!! Oui c'est ce que je vais faire !! _**

Il se retourna et arriva devant l'escalier quand elle dit:

"Steeve je...je...je t'aime..."

Le jeune blond se retourna d'un mouvement et sentit en lui quelque chose d'inexplicable...il se baissa et pris la jeune fille dans ses bras, elle ouvrit les yeux et dit:

"Steeve?? qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Il se perdit dans ses yeux et lui répondit:

"Ce n'est pas Steeve ! C'est Drago ! Et je t'emmene a l'infirmerie!!"

"Drago? Mais c'est impossible..." Elle le regarda plus intensément et mit quelque seconde avant de reconnaitre le regard acier du Serpentard! "Mais qu'est-ce que tu...." Elle ne pu finir sa phrase elle senti une douleur lacinante traverser son cerveau..."Non!! Malfoy arrete toi !!! Pas a l'infirmerie!!!"

"Pourquoi?"

Elle ne put répondre a sa question...Elle s'évanouit...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tout était brouillard...elle savait qu'elle était dans les pommes...mais continua a avancer...soudain a travers la brume une silhouette se dessina. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait l'a rapprochée de l'ombre, cela ne lui indiquait rien de bon et s'arreta. Mais la silhouette s'avanca à son tour. Quand elle fut assez près, la jeune Gryffondor se rendit compte qui l'était trop tard! La brume s'enroula tout autour de son corps. Hermione sentit son souffle lui manquer, son visage prit une couleur bleueté mais elle était toujours consciente et put entendre une voix...

"Il t'ammene dans notre piège...Tu es mienne à présent...tu ne peux plus me réchapper..."

La personne s'éloignait maintenant laissant Hermione s'étouffer sur le sol...elle se débatit une dernière fois mais envain, elle perdit connaisance avec comme seul souvenir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair rougeoyante...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago vit que la jeune fille ne respirai plus, il se précipita pour l'ammener à l'infirmerie. Quand il y entra il se rendit compte de son erreur monumentale. Harry se tenait devant lui, le regard noir aussi profond que le néant. Le Serpentard voulut faire machine arrière mais le passage semblait bloqué bien que l'on voyait à travers comme si une plaque de verre indestructible était apparu....

"C'est bien mon frère c'est bien...tu me l'a portée jusqu'ici de ton plein gré...tu va peut être nous rejoindre?"

"Plutôt crever espece de petit con!!! Et tu ne la touchera pas..."

"Un Malfoy qui défend une sang de bourbe voyait vous ça ? tu c'est que le lord n'appréciera guère ce choix!!?"

"M'en fou !!!" Il posa le corps d'Hermione sur un lit et se plaqua devant comme pour la protéger ! et brandit sa baguette.

Un rire retentit dans la salle et Mme Pomfresh entra:

"Mais qu'est-ce..."

"Sortez !!! VITE !!!" cria Malfoy. L'infirmiere sortit en vitesse quand elle vit Harry lui jeter un sort. L'éclair bleu passa près d'elle mais la loupa!

"Ah tu es content ? Elle va prévenir le vieu fou !!!...j'ai perdu cette première bataille Malfoy mais la guerre n'est pas encore finie loin de là elle vient à peine de commencer..." avant de transplaner, un éclair rouge alla percuté de plein fouet le torse du Serpentard qui tomba a moitié ankylosé sur le lit de Hermione....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
